Current charting packages are very user intensive. When transferring a chart between computers, a user must frequently redesign and/or customize the chart before using it. This is time consuming and tedious for large numbers of charts, with no guarantee of consistency between similar charts. What is needed is a way to completely and uniquely describe a chart in a format that can be transferred between different computers.